1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to size buttons or tallys for clothing hangers or the like. More particularly, it is directed to a new and improved combination of size marker and clothing hanger wherein the marker while not only being firmly, easily, and detachably mounted on a clothing hanger is prevented from uncontrolled sliding movement with respect to the hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary practice in the clothing retail industry to enable easy visual identification of the sizes of garments and the like which are appropriately mounted on clothing hangers. As is generally known, such visual identification serves to provide for quick buyer identification of the size of the garment, thereby facilitating purchase of the retail merchandize, as well as promote an efficient inventory of the same. Ordinarily, these objectives are accomplished by the so-called size buttons or tallys. Such tallys are typically removably attached to the clothing hanger and, as mentioned earlier, their identifiable indicia provide information such as clothing size and/or other pertinent types of information.
One known type of tally device, however, is arranged to cooperate with the hanger such that two opposite display panels face directly outwardly from the sides of the hanger. This particular type suffers from the disadvantage that the information displayed is not easily visible from the front of a rack upon which a plurality of clothing hangers are suitably situated. Accordingly, an individual interested in examining the tally device for the appropriate information must move the hangers sideways to do so. This aforedescribed arrangement, however, is not as satisfactory as could otherwise be provided for.
Other forms of tally devices or size markers are adapted to be detachably connected to the clothing hanger so as to facilitate the visual identification of the retailed merchandise from the front of the clothing rack. Such of these latter types, however, suffer from certain shortcomings in that they have a tendency to uncontrollably slide along the hanger and thereby be displaced from their intended position, such that they may be located in an area in which they might not be easily observed. As a consequence thereof, these latter types of tally devices fail to adequately satisfactorily perform their intended functions of enabling for quick identification.